GoGang: The Difference of Japan and United States
. Created by Igor the Mii and Sophie the Otter Plot The GoGang meets Wendell Alex and Wendy Alexis Boondock, Twins who are Weeaboos, The Gang agrees they have to start liking American things! Cast Paul as Igor Eric as John, Carkle and Wendell Alex Kayla as Sophie and Jelly Otter Shy Girl as Baby Butter Kimberly as Wendy Alexis Boondock, Sanae Kochiya and Peanut Otter Young Guy as James and Pingy Julie as Marisa Kirisame and Naomi Transcript and the GoGang is Relaxing at GoGang HQ Igor: "Today is awesome..." Alex and Wendy Alexis Boondock enter the HQ Igor: "Wait, who are you?" Wendy: Hai! My name is Wendy-senpai! Wendell: And I am Wendell-chan! (Wendy sees James.) Wendy: OMG! He's so kawaii! (Wendy hops next to James.) James: (awkward chuckling) Igor: "What the actual Hell? This is out of my Country, Brazil! We don't have too much weeaboos." Sophie: "You know what?" Igor: "Eh, What?" Sophie: "We got to get them intrested on American Things." Igor: "Good Idea, Sophie!" James: You guys are so intolerant! Just because these kids like Japanese culture doesn't mean they're weeaboos! Everybody has different personality quirks! Respect that! (Wendell kisses a photo of a female anime character.) James: OK, that's just strange. Igor: Gulps "This is plain Stange." Sophie: "Why don't you try non-anime for a change?" Wendy: "Why? My brother and I love anime for life!" Sophie: "But Japanese things aren't the only things you should like." Igor: "Yeah, I agree. Just because i have a Japanese Girlfriend from Touhou dosen't mean i'm a weeaboo! In fact, i like american shows such as the Amazing World of Gumball, Mixels, Regluar Show, Adventure Time, Among other stuff!" Wendy: "I Perfer Anime, Baka!" Igor: "Do you even know what Baka means?" Wendy: "It's idiot in Japanese." Igor: "Then you called us a idiot!" Wendy: "Sorry." Igor: "Okay, but we still have to ge you interested on Non-Animes." John: "Let's try." (Cut to a room.) Igor: Okay, this is the first stage. The Grounding Chamber. Now, we are going to do a live-action roleplay. Pretend that I am your father. Got it? Wendell and Wendy: Got it? Igor: Wendell! Wendy! Wendell: Yes, father? Igor: Your mother and I have been talking, and we think that you should spend less time on anime and manga. Sanae Kochiya: "Yeah..." Wendy: WHAT?! We're so totally into manga! Gaara-chan is so dreamy?! Igor: It's not healthy! You have to find other interests! Sanae Kochiya: "Yeah!" Wendell: No way! Me and L, we're tight! Like brothers! Igor: That's it! You are grounded (8x) for 1289433289474385734878620896583 years! Go to your rooms now! Wendy: No! Igor: I said, GO TO YOUR ROOMS! Wendell: L and I are brothers forever, baka! (Igor suddenly pulls out a club and hits Wendell over the head with it. Sophie gasps.) James: OH MY GOD!!! (Wendy charges at Igor. Igor holds out the club and Wendy runs into it.) Sophie: Please stop! James: They're just kids! (Igor kneels down and stitches them up. They regain consciousness.) Wendy: That was our first lesson... Wendell: We may be passionate about manga and anime, but we stand no chance against people who can ground us. We must always accept our punishments as they are given to us. (Igor pats their heads.) Igor: That's some good kids. Now, I'll give you the rest of the day to recover. (Everyone who is not Igor is shocked at his display.) Igor: What are you staring at? (Everyone looks away.) Peanut: Uh....I think we should let them change their opinions on non-Japanese stuff sooner. Igor: But they need to recover and collect their thoughts! recover quickly, thanks on GoAnimate Logic Igor: "I guess the First Phrase Did not work so well..." to yet another room Igor: "Phrase 2, American Characters." pulls a picture of Maribel Hearns (from touhou) and Mabel Pines (from Gravity Falls)...This is a Name pun? Igor: "Do you regronize these two? one of them are american." Wendell: "One of them is Maribel from Touhou, i can't remeber the other one..." Category:GoGang Series Category:GoGang Production Category:Transcript